


[Podfic] Shattered by Femmequixotic

by takola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One damned accident involving one too-lucky curse, and suddenly you'd think he was five again, with their Harry, be carefuls and their quick Levitating charms ready the instant the potion gives way and his rebelling hands lose hold of whatever's in their grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shattered by Femmequixotic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108310) by [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/pseuds/Femme). 



> Cover-art by k-e-wilson.

****

**Link to Audio Files:** [mp3 (50.06MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?a377bcqxy0ldlpq) | [m4b (26.46MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?wog65p5xm7h68am)


End file.
